The Fluster Files
by justhatemeback
Summary: Meanie&Seoksoo fanfiction.Lee Seokmin dan Lee Jisoo.dua orang pasangan suami-istri profesional dalam bidang arkeologi dinyatakan hilang di reruntuhan Maya, Meksiko. Begitu saja. Raib. Tanpa keterangan. Mereka dilaporkan ke pihak keluarga Lee Seokmin di Korea. Dan Jeon Wonwoo-adik angkat Lee Seokmin merasa penasaran, bukannya sedih. Akankah benar kedua kakaknya memang hilang?


First Impression

Washington D.C. — USA. 2k..

Namanya Lee Seokmin, seorang pemuda Asia Timur bersurai coklat tua. Baru beberapa bulan lalu menginjakkan kakinya di negeri Paman Sam, Amerika. Untuk menjemput semua mimpi-mimpinya. Mengejar cita-citanya sebagai seorang arkeolog pengagum bangsa yang banyak berjaya pada zaman dulu. Inca, Maya, Aztec, Mesir.

Hidup Lee Seokmin hanya berpusat pada semua sejarah yang berhubungan dengan peradaban itu. Ia mencintai dan meneliti semua peninggalan, situs, juga reruntuhannya sejak masa Junior high school.

Terlepas dari semua kecintaannya pada situs-situs bersejarah dunia. Seokmin hanyalah seorang lelaki biasa berperawakan tinggi, bermata sipit, berkulit putih, dan banyak tertawa, juga tersenyum. Bak kuda. Tidak aneh teman-teman sekampusnya memberi nickname 'Smiley Horse'.

Seokmin hanya pemuda biasa yang juga senang menikmati segala jenis genre musik yang dianggapnya enak didengar. Rock, pop, RB, Ballad, juga hip-hop.

Koleksi lagu di ipodnya juga banyak. Mulai dari Avenged Sevenfold, Green Day, Five Second of Summer, Arctic Monkeys, Coldplay, Nirvana, Beyoncé, Camila Cabello, bahkan grup boys Korea Selatan beranggotakan tujuh orang yang menamai diri mereka; Bangtan Sonyeondan.

Ini adalah tahun pertama Seokmin menjalani masa kuliahnya di Seattle, Washington. Berbekal beasiswa penuh dari pemerintah Korea untuk seorang berpotensi seperti Lee Seokmin, Ia dibiayai dan dijejali dengan segala jenis kebutuhan. How luck this Horse. Tak diragukan lagi otak brilian pemuda tampan satu ini, karena ia juga memang terlahir dari sepasang intelek. Tuan Lee—ayahnya, adalah seorang dosen psikologi di salah satu universitas ternama Seoul, dan nyonya Lee adalah kepala salah satu lembaga pendidikan besar di Changwon.

Seokmin berjalan ke kelasnya dengan langkah-langkah lebar nan mantap. Beberapa hari dilalui dengan berkuliah di Seattle membuatnya harus datang lebih awal, karena flat kecilnya yang berada di seputar Yesler Terrace terletak agak jauh dari kampusnya yang berada di kawasan Downtown, belum lagi melalui Yale ave yang tak pernah sepi dari kendaraan. Apalagi masalahnya kalau bukan Traffic Jam.

Ia masuk ke kelas disambut koor riang dan sapaan dari semua teman barunya. Beberapa gadis Amerika bahkan dengan terang-terangan melirik ke arahnya, tanpa rasa malu.

"Morning ma favorite Asian! Wanna join with us tonite?. Today is ma 18th b'day then, i'll treat ya whatever you want. 21.00 pm. Ocean pub". Wow, rupanya ada seseorang yang ulang tahun disini.

"Ok, Rowley, I'm with you tonite. Happy birthday anyway". Seokmin menyalami dan berhigh five ria dengan Rowley, salah satu teman kelasnya yang tambun—terlihat necis juga dengan Lamborghini yang dikendarainya ke kampus. Seokmin mengiyakan ajakan Rowley bukan karena umur sudah melegalkannya untuk 'minum' dengan bebas. Melainkan, jadwal belum aktif dan dirinya juga bosan setengah mati ketika ia melalui malam-malam sendirian di flatnya.

Summer Vibes.

Udara malam bahkan terasa sangat panas. Seokmin tidak terlalu sibuk menyiapkan segala jenis baju yang diperkukan untuk pergi ke pub malam ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun Rowley, hanya hoodie abu-abu, ripped jeans, dan Converse lusuh high cut yang menutup hingga mata kaki.

Seharusnya mereka liburan ketika musim panas datang, tapi tidak dengan Seattle University. Mereka tidak mau membuang-buang waktu dengan tetek bengek liburan seperti college atau bahkan universitas kebanyakan, Seattle terlalu berambisi untuk mencetak generasi baru yang unggul. Generasi dengan tingkat profesionalitas sempurna. Ada libur, tapi hanya satu-dua hari. Tak sampai berbulan-bulan. Dan studentnya memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik tentu mereka juga sangat tahu cara merayakan liburan yang menyenangkan.

Contohnya Rowley, rekan sekelas Seokmin.

Yang merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan mentraktir teman-temannya di sebuah pub yang disewa pribadi malam ini. Mungkin ada banyak yang akan diundang. Ocean Pub adalah tempat yang tepat.

Ketika Seokmin sampai di pub ia mendapati beberapa temannya berada disana terlebih dahulu, bahkan ada yang sudah memesan bir irlandia dengan kualitas termahal. Seokmin memilih duduk bersama Paul di sudut kanan, memesan segelas orange juice yang diberi sedikit daun mint atau barley.

"Malam ini akan terasa panjang Dikey".

Paul bergumam sembari memainkan smartphonenya. Menyapa Seokmin dengan nicknamenya yang lain. DK. Sebenarnya dia itu mirip kuda tapi teman-temannya bersikeras memanggilnya Dikey. Singkatan dari kata Donkey. Katanya mereka pusing memanggil Seokmin dengan nama aslinya karena terlalu susah untuk dilafalkan.

"Yup, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan lama. Hanya sampai tengah malam".

"Seperti Cinderella saja. Haha"

"Haha, whatever dude".

Dan ketika sang tuan rumah datang bersama sosok lain yang tidak Seokmin kenal. Disanalah dunianya akan dihancurkan. Dan dikristalkan. Menjadi garam.

Rasanya Seokmin ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya, untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Malam, Rowley. Happy birthday mate. Aku dan Paul sudah menunggumu dari tadi disini untuk menghampiri kami. Tapi yea, yang namanya tuan rumah pasti akan sibuk mengunjungi tamu lainnya. Yang bahkan jauh lebih penting dari kami".

"Oh, Dikey, kau membuatku terasa sombong di hari ulang tahunku. Tapi ingatlah. Aku tidak akan melupakan Asian favoritku, kau tahu?"

"Kau memang sombong dude".

"Paul, kau membuatku marah kali ini".

Rowley mencebikkan bibirnya. Berpura-pura akan menangis. Terlihat sangat menggelikan. Tapi sang tuan rumah membuat mereka tertawa.

Merasa tak dihiraukan, seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Rowley berdehem.

"Oh ya! Dikey, Paul, perkenalkan. Ini Joshua, sepupuku. Dia sekelas juga dengan kita, tapi dia belum pernah masuk karena malas. Dia berdarah setengah Korea juga tapi tinggal di Amerika".

"Hey! I'm Joshua". Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Paul. Seokmin mengamati setiap pergerakan pemuda yang bernama Joshua ini. Badannya sangat mungil, bahkan terlihat ringkih, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya punya keinginan untuk selalu melindungi Joshua. Tidak seperti anak Amerika kebanyakan yang punya postur tinggi dan tegap. Sepertinya Joshua memiliki lebih banyak gen Korea ketimbang Amerikanya.

Seokmin mengernyitkan kening. Joshua hanya memperkenalkan dirinya ke Paul. Padahal ia berharap menjabat tangan kecil Joshua yang tenggelam dalam kemeja kebesaran warna hijau tosca dengan motif kotak-kotak.

Paul dan Rowley sudah berlalu, entah apa yang dibicarakan. Meninggalkan Joshua dan Seokmin dalam keheningan ganjil.

Tapi tiba-tiba Joshua membungkukkan badannya 90 ke arah Seokmin. Yang reflek membuat Seokmin kaget.

"Annyeonghaseyo, janeun Hong Jisoo imnida. Mari berteman".

Joshua tersenyum, menampakkan gummy smile yang membuat Seokmin langsung berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Hei, kontrol dirimu kuda.

Tapi senyum itu sungguh, ow fuck.

"Ah.. Eh.. Aku harus berbahasa inggris? Atau Korea" Seokmin menunjuk dirinya yang kebingungan. Joshua terkekeh, dan Demi Tuhan. Kekehan itu membuat Seokmin kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kau lucu, eung.. Dikey?"

Joshua berpose menggigiti jari-jarinya seolah ia berusaha untuk mengingat panggilan apa tadi yang digunakan Rowley dan Paul untuk memanggil pemuda Korea di depan ini.

"Aah. Ani, janeun Lee Seokmin imnida. Dikey hanya panggilanku dari anak-anak itu. Dan yeah, mari berteman. Jisoo-ssi"

Mereka berjabat tangan.

Menatap netra satu sama lain.

Dan hening. Seakan ingar bingar musik dan suara semua orang tak lagi terdengar.

Hanya kepada dunia mereka semua suara bermuara. Terpusat dalam satu lingkaran acak yang menyebabkan Seokmin dan Jisoo terperangkap dalam rasa canggung luar biasa.

Entah darimana sensasi aneh datang ke tubuh Seokmin. Ketika Hong Jisoo aka Joshua kembali tersenyum ke arahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Untuk memecah badai kesunyian yang melanda dunia mereka.

"Ehem/ehem".

Memecah keheningan bersama.

Yang lagi-lagi membuat keduanya terasa aneh.

"Jisoo-ssi". Akhirnya Seokmin memberanikan diri untuk menghancurkan badai yang terlalu menyesakkan.

"Ah, ne" Jisoo mengerjap polos.

"Senang rasanya bertemu dengan rekan se Asia semanis dirimu".

Jisoo tertawa. Ini menghiburnya.

"Dan yaah aku juga senang bisa berbahasa korea lagi setelah sekian lama, tentunya dengan lawan bicara setampan dirimu, eh?"

Jisoo memejamkan matanya erat. Takut-takut Seokmin akan merasa ilfeel dan marah dengan orang sepertinya, yang selalu memberikan kesan jujur di setiap kata. Jisoo itu sangat polos anyway, ia bahkan selalu mengucapakan kata pertama yang melintas di setiap fikirannya yang belalu lalang.

Oh holyshit!

Ia salah bicara. Di pertemuan pertamanya.

Masih memejamkan matanya erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Jisoo tidak berani membuka matanya. Seokmin bahkan sampai takut bibir yang mengerucut seperti bibir kucing itu akan melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Hei.. Jisoo-ya! Kau kenapa eum? Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu".

Demi Neptune.

Seokmin memegang dagu Jisoo agar dia tak lagi menggigit bibirnya. Dan jangan lupakan netra coklat Jisoo kembali bertemu dengan netra Seokmin yang berwarna hitam. Sehitam jelaga.

Jisoo benci sensasi ini. Ia pening karena tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Ini tidak sehat.

Dan Seokmin menyukai efeknya. Berupa adrenalin yang sangat menegangkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Apa yang tak karuan eum? Dan apa yang tidak sehat?" Seokmin berbicara. Ia terlihat menahan tawanya, terbukti dengan kekehan dan matanya yang tersenyum. Jangan lupakan Seokmin juga masih memegang dagu Jisoo dan mata yang masih menjerat satu sama lain. Bertemu.

"Eh, apa kau membaca fikiranku Seokmin-ssi?"

Akhirnya tawa Seokmin luruh. Yang otomatis membuat Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau baru saja menyuarakan isi fikiranmu Jisoo-ya! Aku bukan paranormal yang bisa membaca isi fikiran, omong-omong".

Seokmin benar-benar terhibur dengan anak kucing satu ini. Dan dengan panggilan nama yang diikuti dengan embel-embel 'ya' itu. Ia mencoba mengakrabkan diri. Terlalu ganjil rasanya jika Seokmin dan Jisoo memanggil satu sama lain dengan kata 'ssi' yang mengikuti setiap kali mereka menyebut nama satu sama lain.

"Apa kau tidak marah?" Jisoo kembali bertanya dengan tampangnya yang mirip sekali dengan anak kucing minta dipungut.

"Kenapa aku harus marah eum? Apa salahmu sehingga aku memarahi makhluk manis sepertimu".

Hell. Jisoo tersipu.

"Aku kan tadi mengataimu tampan, Seokmin-ah. Apa kau tidak marah?"

Seseorang, tolong! Ingatkan Seokmin untuk bernafas.

"Lagipula. Apa ada lelaki sejati yang marah jika dikatakan tampan?"

"Eung, tidak sih. Yak! Seokmin-ah! Kalau begitu, panggil aku Jisoo tampan. Nee nee?"

Perubahan mood yang sangat derastis.

Seokmin menyukainya.

"Kau tidak tampan Jisoo-ya! Kau itu manis sekali. Asal kau tahu"

"Aish. Tapi aku kan 'ssangnamja'. Lelaki sejati. Teman-temanku saja memanggilku Gentleman Joshua".

"Eiy.. Iyakah?" Seokmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Dan sekarang namaku juga sudah bertambah menjadi Joshua tampan"

"Oh, kukira kau yang menyuruh mereka memanggilmu begitu".

Jisoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau menyebalkan Seokmin-ah. Aku merajuk".

Tahan dirimu, Lee Seokmin!

"Hufth, baiklah. Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Nee? Shua yang tampan"

"Yaay, kau baik sekali Seokmin"

Seokmin tersenyum.

Perubahan mood Jisoo ini adalah favoritnya sekarang.

"Aku bosan disini. Sejujurnya aku tak suka keramaian, Seok".

Bingo! Jisoo bisa menjadi alasan Seokmin untuk keluar. Dia juga sangat bosan sebenarnya.

Seokmin akhirnya menarik tangan kecil Jisoo. Membawa Jisoo ke pintu belakang pub.

"Ayo! Temani aku jalan. Nanti aku traktir"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Rowley?"

"Tenang saja, manis. Aku yang akan mengurusnya nanti"

"Aku tampan"

"Kau tidak".

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau menemanimu jalan"

Dan lucunya itu terletak pada Jisoo yang tidak bergerak. Tapi membiarkan Seokmin terus menggenggam jemarinya.

Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?

"Kau berharap seperti itu?"

"Eh, apa?"

"Yea, aku membaca fikiranmu barusan"

Seokmin mengedikkan bahunya. Merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali. Sebenarnya Seokmin ingin tertawa, ketika Jisoo kembali menyuarakan isi fikirannya. Tapi ia tahan. Menggoda kucing satu ini akan menjadi salah satu hal yang mengasyikkan.

"Seokmin, aku mau pulang. Antarkan aku".

Jisoo menunduk, perubahan mood ini lagi.

"Kenapa eum? Ini bahkan baru jam sebelas malam".

"Aku malu padamu. Kau selalu bisa membaca fikiranku".

"Hei, aku bukannya membaca fikiranmu tadi Shua-ya. Kau menyuarakannya sendiri asal kau tahu? Lagipula aku menyukainya. Jadi, ayo jalan lagi"

"Biasanya orang akan menjauhiku karena itu. Tapi kau menyukainya. Apa itu sungguhan Seok-ah?"

"Tentu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu, jja! Kembali berjalan denganku".

Seokmin kembali menarik tangan kecil Jisoo. Dan tersenyum. Sekilas,

Ia melihat pipi Jisoo yang memerah.

Ternyata Joshua 'tampan' ini sangat suka tersipu malu.

*

Rnr?


End file.
